


That Damn Sweater

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: How John got that black and white sweater he's wearing in ASiB, after Sherlock recovered from the drug Irene used on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/166460384959/oh-honey-you-look-darling-in-that-sweater-did)

“Oh, honey, you look darling in that sweater. Did Sherlock loan it to you?” crooned Mrs Hudson, as she entered the room and spotted John in his black and white striped sweater.

“What are you talking about, Mrs Hudson? This is mine.”

“Oh, he gave it to you, did he?”

“No, Mrs Hudson, this is mine, I found it, the previous owners probably left it behind. It was never Sherlock’s.”

“Oh, dear, the previous tenants of this old place owned nothing like that. I’ve known Sherlock for several years, though, and he used to own a sweater exactly like that.”

John looked down at his sweater. “This is Sherlock’s?” he said. He looked up at Mrs Hudson again. “He’s seen me in it before, why didn’t he tell me?”

“He probably thought it suited you, dear.”

-

John asked Sherlock about it when he arrived home.

“She’s right,” Sherlock replied, when John had told him the whole story. “I thought it suited you.”

“That explains why you let me keep it. It doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me.”

Sherlock looked at John, several looks passing over his face. “I wanted you to have it. I want you to have anything from me you want or need. In light of the Black Lotus case, though, I didn’t think you were ready to accept anything more from me.”

“You idiot. I haven’t run away anywhere, have I?”

“You love the danger too much.”

“More than that,” said John.

“Same here. It’s why I offered it to you. I want you to have everything, John.”

“Do you…? That is, are ready for…? Do you want me, now, then?” asked John.

“Only if you’re offering.”

John grinned. “I am.”

Sherlock grinned back. “Then yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/166499241014/thats-actually-mine-sherlock-finally-admitted)

“That’s actually mine,” Sherlock finally admitted, pointing to John’s sweater. It had been years, they had slowly drifted apart with all the things left unsaid. So Sherlock made this one small confession, a consolation before John left him alone in Baker Street.

Sherlock lifted up the bottom of the sweater, to reveal John’s bare stomach. He blinked and let go.

John blushed, looking up at Sherlock. “What are you doing?” He didn’t seem upset by the action, though.

“That’s my sweater,” Sherlock repeated, looking dazed.

“I thought it was a shirt,” said John.

“Well, it’s not.”

“Okay.”

They fell into silence, neither of them looking at the other. There was no big moment, no grand confession.

“Well, I guess I'll―”

“Yeah.”

John went to pack. Sherlock’s hand on his stomach clouded his mind, though, and he had to stop several times just to linger on it. His skin had alighted at the touch, tingled, reacted and responded.

He had to say something to Sherlock. He couldn’t leave it like this.

But what was there left to say? He couldn’t say any of the things running through his head. Could he?

“So I guess I’m going now.”

“John, wait,” said Sherlock. John turned to him, and waited.

“If you don’t mind… that sweater… I’d like it back. Sentiment.”

“Sentiment?” John answered. “Since when have you ever…?”

“Since you walked into my life,” said Sherlock. “Why do you think I never said anything? Why I never took it back, before now?”

“You…” John had to ask it. “Do you love me, Sherlock?”

Sherlock fell silent. Another one of those long, scary silences. Then, “yes.”

John’s world shattered.

“You… yes?”

“Yes.”

“Sherlock… why did you never tell me?”

“Long story.”

“Hold on. Let me move all my stuff back in. Then you can tell me.”

“So you’re not leaving, then?”

“No, you idiot. I love you too.”


End file.
